secret_sleepover_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Sleepover Society
The Secret Sleepover Society is made up of two (2) people: Julia Lepetit and Jacob Andrews. Julia and Jacob play games on Twitch and people watch them. This is known as the Secret Sleepover Society, SSS for short, or Yam Stew For Gamers for shorter than Secret Sleepover Society but longer than SSS. The games they play are very good and the people who play them are very good at games and also they are very good in general. Other Good People It has been known for people other than Jacob and Julia to game. Some of this has been documented on the Secret Sleepover Society Twitch channel, and some happened on the Dorkly Twitch channel but Jacob and Julia were there so we count it as part of the Secret Sleepover Society lore. These people include: Nathan Yaffe who has appeared on several streams including Human Fall Flat part 3, Monster Prom parts 2 and 3, and Wandersong part 5. Nathan also had a phone call cameo in the Baba is You stream which was very good and everyone was very pleased. Thank you Nathan. Brian Miller from Dorkly and Emily Heller from Polygon who went to the Monster Prom in Monster Prom part 3, it was an excellent stream and they are great. Terence Wiggins who risked it in the rain in the Risk of Rain 2 stream which was a lot of fun and also he is very good. Greg Lobanov who joined Jacob and Julia to play Smash Brothers and talk about his very good game Wandersong in the special Bonus Stream. He was great very nice and said many interesting things. Also he is very good at Smash. Hilarious Jokes Hilarious Jokes are listed in alphabetical order, as all hilarious jokes should be. Please do not read this list of hilarious jokes if you have not watched the streams but you intend to and do not want to know the things that happen within them before you watch them. Acrobat King The Acrobat King is Jacob, and Jacob is the Acrobat king. We learned this in the Super Bunny Man part 2 stream, when Jacob first showed his incredible acrobatic skill. Oh ok Jacob seems to have fallen down that hole. Banana Bread Getting Banana Breaded when everyone is talking in Spy Party can cause much outrage, but being on the right side of a well timed Banana Bread is extremely satisfying. It is also very fun to say. Fish-Only-Run The best way to complete a level of Hitman 2. Cans of expired spaghetti sauce also make good weapons. Only a fool would use a gun. Fustling Bungus Not related to the Bustling Fungus in Risk of Rain 2. Getting all comed up on and/or getting your ass eat by a dog Both of these things happened to Jacob in the Sexy Brutale stream and he was not best pleased. Minmo Praise be to Minmo! Minmo is a cat/deity pictured in one of the adverts in the subway in Silent Hill 3. Praise Minmo if you want to grow strong and healthy! My Sons! My sons! Attack the gates! My sons! Attack the gates! My sons! Attack the gates! Repeat until you can complete the damn chess puzzle in We Were Here Too Obo Nobo We had to listen to Mario say this so many times when Jacob tried to play RubberRoss' level in the second Mario Maker stream that it has become stuck in all our brains and now we have to say it too. Pocket Watch Could Julia fix that pocket watch? Yes she could. Toilet Smashing Julia, aka Slime Porsma, is an esteemed toilet destroyer. Slime Porsma is most present within Thief Simulator, but has been known to rear his head in other games and destroy those toilets also. Tomates and Letoose This is the correct way to pronounce tomatoes and lettuce when playing Overcooked, don't worry about the fact that "tomate" sounds a little bit similar to "to mate", no one will notice this and it won't cause any problems. Other foods that can be cooked include onyons, cukes, feesh, and shramp. Meat should be beat for a special treat. Teeth Princess and Unspeakable Steve These are the humans who fell flat in Human Fall Flat (part 2). They are very difficult to look at. Wah! Weh! Wah! Weh! Wah! Weh! (To be read in Shy Guy voice) Julia made these noises for at least 10 continuous minutes while rolling dice in the Mario Party stream and enjoyed herself immensely. Wall is Jelly Julia is a genius and very good at Baba is you. Wall is in fact Jelly. WHOAYOU? In the Diner Bros stream, Julia went mad with power from owning a burger restaurant. This resulted in the aggressive yelling of "whoayou?" at her customers, Jacob, and people in the chat who were bold enough to interrupt her hard work by subscribing or sending bits. The "whoayou?" clip has since been used as the sub notification noise. nb: if the answer to the question "whoayou?" is a Karen who just wants salad in a burger place, or a Sandra, who quite honestly needs to make a bit of an effort for once, this will be met with additional fury. Yam Stew For Gamers Yam Stew For Gamers was pitched continually by Julia as a name for the channel before they decided on Secret Sleepover Society. Jacob was confused by this. Everyone else thought it was a fantastic idea and as such it has become an informal name for the channel and the community. Yam Stew is good for the soul of the gamer. Everyone who joins the streams is part of the Yam Stew and we all work together to make it beautiful and delicious. Category:Links